Temptation
by 12hinata123
Summary: One fight between the two feral fighters lead to something a little more pleasurable. Grimmjow/ Yoruichi


Hey this is a new story my little lovely readers. This is a birthday present for 6Black Key Wings9 who turns sixteen today.

Pairing: Yoruichi and Grimmjow

Rating:M for sexual things

disclaimer: I don't own bleach or its characters.

/

They kick, scratched, punched, and bit at each other as they tumbled down the hill. They were far from the original battlefield leaving their comrades to challenge each other. Every time Grimmjow tried reaching for Pantera during their tumble he risked serious injury from his opponent. As Grimmjow and Yoruichi made it to the bottom they both were not without their fair share of bruises, cuts, gashes. He growled and kicked her off of him.

To think this battle started off with them in the sky. The sexta espada had been expecting to fight the blonde hair man with the hideous fashion sense. Yet he didn't even see The Goddess of Flash coming, all he felt was a heavy impact that sent them out of the sky barrelling to the ground.

"Did you think those tiny claws of yours would do much damage against me?" He growled angrily. Grimmjow glared at Yoruichi who matched his glare with an even intenser feral one. She was bleeding from a shoulder wound he had inflicted and from several smaller gashes. Her clothes were torn in various places that showed a nice amount of skin, not that he was complaining. Yoruichis hair had long ago become free of its ponytail and now just moved with the gentle pull of the wind.

Yoruichi put her hand out in front of her, fingers spread apart, palm facing upward as she bent her fingers slightly. Her hand was covered in blood, his blood.

"They seemed to have done enough damage to you." Yoruichi mocked.

"You must be a fool to think you will best me in hand to hand combat." She taunted. Her eyes burned with the spark of battle. Yoruichis adrenaline was high, and her blood was pumping fast. The former stealth force commanders blood boiled from this battle with her panther like opponent. She looked at his bare chested body. Grimmjow had long ago discarded the jacket Yoruichi had shredded leaving his torso completely bare. He had four deep gashes going across his well toned chest, fresh blood leaking from the wounds. Grimmjow had a bite mark on his shoulder that was an angry looking red along with several smaller wounds.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, your fighting skills are nothing compared to mine!" He sonidoed in front of Yoruichi and aimed a powerful punch to her chest. She dodged then grabbed his outstretched arm and countered with her own insanely powerful punch. Grimmjow moved out of the way and used his free hand to throw her away from him towards the lake. The cat like woman hit the water with a giant splash much to his amusement. Hopefully kitty could swim. Yoruichi resurfaced with a death glare and as she set foot on dry land she flash stepped behind him and tried kicking him. He turned around and quickly caught her out stretched leg to be more specific her thigh, much to Yoruichis annoyance.

Grimmjow sunk his claws into her thigh piercing through the wet fabric. Yoruichi pulled away before he could pierce her skin but she could do nothing to save her favorite pants as the fabric on her leg was ripped away.

"Nice tattoo." He grinned while throwing the fabric in his hand on the ground. Her already tight fitting clothes had clung to her even more. Yoruichi looked down and indeed her sun tattoo was showing. She moved her leg seductively with a smirk.

"You like my tattoo?" She grinned.

'Oh well might as well let him see something sexy before he dies.' Yoruichi thought to herself. She just smiled as Yoruichi charged forward and assaulted him with a barrage of powerful punches. The bluette blocked each blow with his forearms ignoring the stinging that each hit brought. Out of no where he suddenly doubled over in pain. Grimmjow looked down only to see her knee in his groin.

"Cheap shot." He said in pain as he dropped to his knees. Yoruichi just kicked him away.

"You threw me in the water." She said with a toothy grin showing off her sharp teeth. Grimmjow got up with a mix between a growl and a groan.

"Alright I'm done playing around now." He unsheathed Pantera as he said those words. Grimmjow went on the offensive sending strike after strike. Yoruichi could only dodge and duck his swings in risk of them cutting her deeply. Some she just barely dodged and they grazed her. By time she got away from the man her jacket and under shirt were nothing more than shreds. If this battle waged on she had a feeling she would be in only her under clothes. The flash goddess ripped off her orange jacket and black undershirt. They only got in the way as the hung off her loosely. She still had her white undershirt on so she wasn't completely bare.

Grimmjow fired a bala at her. Yoruichi dodged and appeared in front of him but he has had enough of her dodging.

"Enough!" So Grimmjow grabbed her and threw her down to the ground hard enough to send her into a daze and pinned her beneath him while she was dazed. He took both her wrist in one his hand and pinned them above her head. Both felines were breathing heavily and neither knew until this very moment. The sexta espada be a liar if he said he wasn't impressed with this woman. He didn't know of too many that could hold their own against him. But she was still defeated by him.

Hell Yoruichi didn't even draw a zanpaktou or use that magic shit that the shinigami use. Just plain old melee combat. He liked that. She had got his blood pumping. Yoruichi was a good fighter yet she held nothing to indicate her rank. Knowing her rank would have at least given him even more satisfaction in defeating her.

This tricky feline would have been one hell of an ally. Besides it would have been nice to have another feline to fuck around with. He couldn't even touch Mila Rose for she only wanted Harribel. The woman under him right now was certainly attractive as hell and there was no denying that. Grimmjow often found himself in battle staring a little to long at all her exposed skin. Two things he absolutely loved was fighting and women. And today he just got to fight a sexy ass feline who could hold her own against him. Major turn on! Each piece of clothing she lost only increased that feeling. Yet, he didn't even know her name.

"What is your name?" Grimmjow asked the woman pinned beneath him. Yoruichi just glared at him and turned her head away from him.

"Fuck off" She spat. She was feisty, he liked that. Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet, maybe he could have himself a little pet. Grimmjow would feed her, play with her, take care of her, and fuck her. Yoruichi would certainly be fun to play with. He grinned as he imagined all the things he could do with her. Yeah, he was certainly going to have fun with her. But why wait?

"Shun-" Tired of being pinned down she was just about to call out her shunko when the panther like espada silenced her with his lips. Yoruichi gasped. What the hell? One minute they were fighting, the next he was kissing her? What brought this on? Grimmjow pushed his tongue into her mouth reveling in its taste. He left no spot unexplored. At first Yoruichi resisted but then she moaned into the kiss, much to both their pleasure.

She could no longer resist the feeling of pleasure she was receiving. He might have been the enemy but he was one hell of a kisser. Yoruichi knew it was wrong, hell it was taboo even but right now pleasure was beating out comment sense in the battle in her mind. She moved her tongue along his rougher one battling for dominance.

Their tongues wrestled for dominance neither one letting up. Finally Yoruichi gained the upper hand before pulling away with a triumphant smirk. Grimmjow let his fingers of his free ghost over her exposed thigh eliciting a gentle purr from her. She not only looked cat like but she sounded it as well. He found that sexy and wanted to hear it more. Grimmjow let his tongue run up and down her neck nipping at the soft skin every once in awhile. He felt her arch herself against him when he made it to the crook of her neck. Oh so that was her sensitive spot. He sucked on that spot eliciting another longer purr from his partner. Yoruichi squirmed a little beneath him from the pleasure.

But suddenly he stopped as he sniffed the air and what Grimmjow smelled made him grin. He ripped the rest of her black stretch pants away and grew slightly hard at her lacy panties that was that exact shade of his hair. Oh the irony. He moved his free hand between her thighs and then pulled away. He inspected his fingers satisfied his sense of smell wasn't misleading. His little kitty was very much aroused. A woman's arousal might as well be like catnip for him.

He was addicted to its taste and smell. Grimmjow moved his fingers to his mouth before licking each one.

"You taste just as good as you smell." He said.

"Stop with the foreplay and just fuck me." She said with a stern voice. She was ready to just fuck him. Yoruichi kept men waiting not the other way around.

"You'll have to beg me first." He teased. He always made them beg for it and she would be no exception.

"Ha I'm not a dog I don't beg." Grimmjow just grinned at her words, he would make her beg for it. After all a cat in heat was quick to want it badly.

"I'll have you begging my little pussycat." He gripped the edge of her panties with his teeth and pulled them down her luscious thighs. He gripped her waist in his hands as he let her wrist go which were beginning to bruise. Grimmjow wasn't going to let her get away. He pulled her panties completely off and threw them to the side. Her shirt needed to go. He cut her shirt off and threw it away from them as well. Yoruichi wore no bra underneath so her breast fell freely from the confines of her shirt.

She had a nice rack. He looked over her now naked body. Besides the wounds he had caused her today her body had nearly nonexistent scars on them. The sexts espada thought they only added to her beauty. No warrior was without their fair share of battle wounds to remind them that they had survived to live another day. He took one of her breast in his hands and began kneading it. He once again began sucking on her neck.

Yoruichi moaned into his touch as she put her hands into his hair and tugged on it roughly. He inserted two digits into her slick sex and began pumping them in and out of her. The goddess of flash could only moan at his skilled fingers. This arrancar certainly knew what he was doing, she would give him that. He added a third digit and twisted his fingers inside her. She hissed as one of his claws dug slightly into her.

"Careful with those damn claws." Yoruichi growled. He just nipped at her erect nipple causing her to yelp. She angrily dug her nails into his scalp drawing blood. Grimmjow pulled his fingers out of her, stopped sucking on her neck and kneading on her breast. He looked at her with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Happy?" He asked annoyed. Yoruichi just rolled her eyes and pushed him on his back.

"Your turn." She stated as she crawled to him. It was official, pleasure had completely knocked common sense out cold.

She put her hands down his pants and gripped his penis. Yoruichi gave it a few rough tugs, and felt it harden between her hand. She pulled his pants down and looked at his member. It was a good nine inches long and thick. The shinigami ran her hand up and down his member with a practiced hand.

He groaned as she gave him one hell of a hand job. Grimmjow could already feel his member throbbing, but she stopped just as the throbbing became painful. He let out a throaty growl at her action. He was close yet she stopped! Yoruichi removed her hand with a devious smirk and moved away from him. And he thought she would be the one begging. Ha! She would make him beg.

"Why the fuck did you stop?" Grimmjow growled out each word.

"Because I want to hear you ask for sex." Yoruichi stated. Oh so she thought she was going to turn the tables on him? Well she was wrong. He wouldn't beg but damn he needed a release. Grimmjow wasn't going to touch himself, and she was only making it worse as she swayed her hips seductively with each step she took away from him. No fucking fair! He could feel his member throb even more. Yoruichi knew how to deal with a man, how to make them squirm from her touch. She knew how to push them to there limits of sexual pleasure, and take advantage of that.

But he was just as if not more stubborn than she. Grimmjow underestimated her skills in and thought she would be begging him. He didn't know what he got himself into. This arrancar would be no different, she would crack him as well. Yoruichi purred as she waited for him to say something knowing it would only mess with him more. Grimmjow honestly hated her right now. She was messing with him. Hell even if they weren't fighting she was still trying to find a way to best him, in a game he knew all to well. He had found a worthy opponent. Fuck she was good.

"Alright." He said no longer able to ignore the throbbing of his penis. She put her hand to her ear indicating she couldn't hear him.

"I'm sorry what?" Yoruichi asked as she began walking back towards him.

"I said alright. Now get over here so I can fuck you!" He said angrily. Grimmjow had met his match and he knew he couldn't hold out any longer. He was never going to tell anyone about the details of this day. All they would know was that he had sex. Grimmjow could only imagine what Nnoitra and most of his fracción would say.

"With pleasure." As she got to him she mounted him. Yoruichi moaned as he filled her. But suddenly she was on her back and him on top. He be damned if he didn't take some control. He was always on top and he was not going to change that. She had already got him to admit he needed her, he might as well repay her with a good fuck. Grimmjow pulled out of her and then rammed himself back into her. He pushed his hips forward like a piston enjoying her moans of pleasure with each thrust. Yoruichi wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. She was hot and tight and felt oh so good right now.

Surprisingly she had orgasmed first, and that nearly made him come right after. He continued to thrust into her for a few more minutes before he finally came. His orgasm came hard and in multiple loads, but she milked him dry as her walls clenched around him tightly. They were both covered in sweat, blood, and dirt as they breathed heavily. She was the first to speak.

"Pretty good... for an arrancar." Yoruichi added at the end as she slid from up under him. Grimmjow could only grin as he got up as well.

"I was your best and you know it." He added.

"Not so bad yourself for a shinigami." He stated as he retrieved his pants and put them on. She wasn't as fortunate as him with clothes, for all she had left was was her panties. Not that she minded. Yoruichi slid them on.

"Don't lie to yourself you know I'm the best you had. " She stated cockily.

"So now what? We can either fight and kill each other or we can leave and find different opponents. I'm fine with either option." Yoruichi stated. Grimmjow thought over her choices. He liked that she just dismissed what happend as if it was nothing. No emotion, just sex. Yoruichi was like him in so many ways. He honestly wouldn't mind fighting her again. He came to kill her, but she was a nice fuck buddy so he would rather have her as a pet. He could always find a different opponent and kill them. Decisions, decisions. Grimmjow picked up Pantera and put it in its sheathe. He'd take her another time for he knew Aizen would be sending them back here. He'd take her then.

"I'm leaving." Grimmjow opened a garganta and walked through it. He felt as his comrades left Karakura town. That meant they lost, so there was no point in fighting any longer. He ran a hand through his hair, as he made it back to Las Noches. The panther like arrancar stepped out of the garganta and into palace that was created. Surprisingly Nnoitra was there finishing off a lowly arrancar who dared challenge him. Nnoitra looked at Grimmjow and his wounds.

"You got your ass handed to you." He stated as he raised his zanpaktou from the now dead arrancar.

"Fuck off." Grimmjow said to his grinning rival. As he walked by the smell of sweat, blood, and... Sex? invaded Nnoitra's sense of smell. He followed Grimmjow.

"So you fought and fucked? Was it the same person?" Nnoitra asked curiously. Grimmjow just continued to walk not answering Nnoitras questions. But the taller espada just kept following Grimmjow much to the shorter arrancars annoyance. Grimmjow didn't seem to be going away until he answered his question.

"Yes to all three. Now leave me alone before I rip your fucking throat out." He stated as he entered his room slamming the door in Nnoitras face.

/

Yoruichi was washing herself off in the lake when Kisuke arrived. She washed all the blood, dirt, and his scent of her. He hid his blush behind his white fan as he spoke.

"Yoruichi time to go home. I sure you would rather bathe in the nice soothing healing water of the hot springs." Kisuke stated. He gathered up her torn clothing and knowing exactly how they got like that. Yoruichi got out of the lake and walked over to him taking her clothes.

"Race you." As they flash stepped back to his shop a single question left his mouth that surprised her.

"So how was he?" The perverted candy shop owner asked with a playful grin.

"Very satisfying." Yoruichi replied as she took the lead.

/

So what do you think? Oh and once again happy sixteenth birthday 6Black Key Wings9!


End file.
